


"She chose him"

by Mahika_rx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, adrienette - Freeform, lukaXmarinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahika_rx/pseuds/Mahika_rx
Summary: "I'm crying over the loss of someone I never had. How pathetic. Mourning something that never was - my dashed hopes, my dashed dreams, and my soured expectations. Everybody said, 'Follow your heart'. I did...it got broken."Seeing the girl he loves in someone else's arms absolutely broke Luka. The girl he did so much for. The girl that constantly kept hurting him. The girl that he had always loved. The girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Will Marinette ever acknowledge Luka's love for her?What happens when Adrien finds out about Luka's feelings?Tragedy, drama, sacrifice, death, marriage, kids. Where else could their love stories take them?-----------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own any of the characters in this story, all credits go to the Zag studios. Thank you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Lukanette Faves, Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir





	1. "I did it."

** some info before the story starts! **

Hey, Miraculers! So I thought since I'm a huge Lukanette stan, we can have Luka's POV (point of view) if he went to confess to Marinette at the same time as Adrien in Chat Blanc. In this story Viperion, Chat Noir and Ladybug fight in a three therefore all three have the most powerful miraculous. Therefore Luka still has his Kwami i.e. Sass.  
This story may be a little sad for all the Luka stans (I cried while writing this so I'm sure there will be some tears) because it contains some elements of heartbreak but I hope you enjoy! The first few chapters may be short but that's because this is my first ever fanfiction so please forgive me for that :) 

This story can also be found on Wattpad by pressing this magical link right here - <https://www.wattpad.com/story/227314336-she-chose-him>

I update more frequently on Wattpad so you'll find more chapters on there! <3

Now let us begin...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was it, the day when Marinette finally got the guts to give Adrien her handmade gift. Who knew what he was going to say or what he may do but she'd finally done it. After all those months and all those tears, she had finally done it.**

_ (Marinette's POV) _

"Tikki! I did it! Finally, Adrien is going to know exactly how I feel!" I couldn't stop smiling. Tingles of excitement burst onto my cheeks as I kept jumping around. "I'm so proud of you Marinette, I knew you could do it!" I can't believe I did it... after all these countless and sleepless months. I was finally able to build up my courage. I glance at Tikki one last time as I see her soft smile fade away.

"Tikki? Are you okay?" Had I done something wrong? Or maybe she feels sick again? I really hope she's okay. "Yes Marinette, it's just that -" Before Tikki could finish, I hear the girls running over and squealing with excitement, Tikki quickly goes back into my purse as Alya jumps right in front of my face.

"Girl! How was it?! You have to tell us EVERYTHING!!" I chuckle as Rose joins into the conversation. "Oh this is going to be so so so romantic and cute, I can't wait to hear everything!!" She starts to jump up and down as I laugh. "Oh come on, just tell us already!" Juleka yells. Okay, enough fooling around. I really should tell them.

_ (Juleka's POV) _

As we wait for Marinette to tell us the story, I suddenly get a notification on my phone from Luka. Ugh, what could he possibly want?

I roll my eyes and text him back. I really hope he doesn't ask me to come back home. This is NOT the time.

Weirdo.

Marinette? that's strange, he's never asked me about her before, I wonder what's going on...

Sucks to be related to him sometimes.

_ (Marinette's POV) _

As I was telling them what happened, I turn to look at Juleka staring at her phone looking slightly confused. "You okay, Juleka?" I ask, whilst looking at her. "Oh yeah, I was just texting Luka."

Luka... I completely forgot about him! How could I forget those dreamy, blue eyes and that beautiful hair? WOAH MARINETTE GET INTO YOUR SENSES, YOU LIKE ADRIEN, JUST ADRIEN! But I can't wait to tell Luka about what happened, I can't even begin to imagine how happy he would be! After all these months, I finally was able to do it. It didn't even feel real. This really was...my first confession.

_ (Luka's POV) _

_This was it. The day I'd finally tell her how I truly feel._


	2. "follow your heart."

_ (Luka's POV) _

This was it. The day I'd finally tell her how I truly feel. It's been so long and it hurts for me to look into her broken eyes seeing that she isn't being treated right. I'd do anything for that girl, I just wish Adrien would acknowledge her better...but he doesn't, and I will. I love her with all my heart and nothing can change that. I grab my red rose and look at Sass. 

"You okay Sass?" I say whilst looking at him. "Yes Luka, I'm fine. Are you sure today is the right day?" He asks me. Hm...strange question. "Well of course it is! It's better late than never and I feel like today will be perfect." He gives me a small sigh. "Okay, good luck Luka..."

I throw a slightly confused look at Sass. Why was he acting so strange? Well, I'll just ask him afterwards. It's time now. I have to finally confess.

I walk outside the boat and see Juleka and her friends. But they aren't the first people I saw. I looked straight at Marinette and lost my trail of breath. She looks so beautiful with her hair down. I didn't think it was possible but I think I just fell in love with her all over again. Her smile made me feel a small tingle in my cheeks. I could see her as I started feeling the tune of her heart, it sounded so...happy, truly happy. I wonder what the good news was?

I take a deep sigh and start walking up the stairs and up to her, they haven't seen me yet but hopefully, that's a good thing. As I start walking closer, a tall, blonde guy with emerald green eyes walks up to her. Not just any tall, blonde guy with emerald eyes, it was Adrien Agreste. I hide behind a wall close enough just to hear them.

I turn around to face them as I see Adrien hold Marinette's hand as he says, "and now I know why..." Dang it, I wish I heard what he had said before. What does he know...?

"Does this mean you like the beret?" Marinette says. Igive out a slight chuckle, awe she gave him a beret...she's always been like that, so kind and selfless and I love that abou- "It means I love you Marinette" 

My heart sunk as I heard him say those three words. I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything. He loves her...? Without thinking, I turn around to look at how she responds and I wish I hadn't done that... The red rose falls out of my hand with my eyes filling with tears as I saw her lips touch his. My heart racing and nearly beating out of my chest. I didn't know whether I was happy for her or whether my heart had just shattered. I looked at how happy she was and that's all that mattered. Right?

I turn around and start running back to the boat. I couldn't look at them any longer.

I get to my room and shut the door, I take the guitar off my shoulders and throw it inside the closet. I couldn't bear looking at that thing anymore. The tune I had made for her. All of that effort. Just gone. Gone like it was never even there. I sit on the floor next to my bed and lean against the wall. I didn't know what to do anymore when Sass hurries out my pocket.

"Luka... it's okay. Please don't cry, you know what's going to happen if you show any negative emotion, you'll get akumatised!" I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just give him a slow nod. It wasn't hard to fake my happiness, I've done it before when Marinette took me ice-skating and when Jagged Stone's guitarist got akumatised. I guess I was just used to it now, always being the second choice. She always chose him. It was never about how I felt. It was never about me. It was always about Adrien. Sass plops onto my head and hugs me.

"Thank you, Sass..." I say as I try to control my tears."Anything for you Luka..."

I never thought about how much it would hurt seeing Marinette with someone else. I already knew she was in love with Adrien. Why did I even bother? This is my fault. I broke my own heart, I mean, I can't blame Marinette for falling in love with someone like Adrien. He's perfect. He's everything you could want in a guy and more. He's got the looks and he's got the money. It just hurts to know that I'll never be good enough for her. Ever. A guy like me can't compete with a model! I'm worthless compared to him! God. Why do I even try? Placing my head on my knees, I let the irrational tears fall unrestrained. I am crying over the loss of something I never had. How stupid. Mourning something that never was - my dashed hopes, my dashed dreams, and my soured expectations.

Everybody said, "Follow your heart". I did,

_it got broken._


	3. "all my fault."

_ (Juleka's POV) _

As I was looking at Marinette and Adrien, I spot someone with ugly blue hair rush away inside my boat. Yup, you guessed it, it was my brother. Gross. As much as I love him, he's always up to something and he never tells me anything. It's annoying. I could go and check on him like a good sister but look at Adrien and Marinette! They look soooooo cute!!! Ugh, Luka would check on me so I guess I have to check on him. This sucks.

I look at everyone and say goodbye as I start walking towards the boat and realise that Luka's door is locked. That's strange, he never locks his doors...what is up with him. I knock on the door and wait for a response.

_ (Luka's POV) _

As Sass was hugging my head, I hear a knock on my door. Sass quickly hides into my pocket. I quickly wipe my eyes and walk up to the door and open it. As the door was opening I could see a dash of purple behind it, it was my little sister, Juleka. One of Marinette's best friends. She's one of the reasons I met Marinette in the first place and she's also one of my favourite people but I really couldn't bear talking to anyone right now.

"Juleka, what do you want?" I ask her, trying to be as nice as possible. "Sheesh, I was just going to ask whether you were okay or not." She responds with an angry tone. "Oh...right yeah I'm fine, thanks I guess?" She sits next to me and looks at me. "You seem kinda down, what's up?" I sigh. "It doesn't matter Juleka, don't worry about it." She rolls her eyes and starts to look around my room. "Hey...where's your guitar?" Uh oh. "My uh guitar? ehe uh it's in the closet" I nervously chuckle because I know she's going to board me with questions right now.

She gives me a loud gasp. "Did you just say..inside your closet?! why?! You always have your guitar right next to your bed! You never let it out of your site! Luka what is going on!" I roll my eyes. This is exactly why I don't tell her anything. "It's nothing Juleka, just forget about it," I knew this would happen but I just couldn't be bothered to tell her anything.

"No! You never leave your guitar out of your sight! Luka, you never tell me anything!" I groan. I really can't deal with her right now so I guess I'm going to have to force her to get out. I love Juleka but I can't let her see me upset. I don't want to be a bad influence. "Juleka just please get out of my room" "No! You never act like this!"She gasps."Did Mr Luka Couffaine get his little heart broken."

_Okay, that's it._

"This is exactly why I don't tell you anything! You always make assumptions about everything and it just gets on my nerves so please just get out of my room right now Juleka!" That may have been a little too much. "It was just a joke... "She scoffs."You know what Luka, I'm done with you. You're the worst brother ever, you don't care about me at all and I-I hate you!" As I see her storm out of my room and slam the door shut, I let out a deep sigh. I'm sorry Juleka but I have to fight this pain myself.

_ (Juleka's POV) _

I hate him so much. I wish he'd just disappear... I lean against a wall and slide down tucking my head in my knees. I'm so sick of him, why can't he just go away. I angrily ripped off the bracelet he made for me on my birthday and I punched the wall behind me in anger. I was done.

_ (Hawkmoth's POV) _

Ah yes...a sister's strong hatred towards her brother...who could be a better prey than this young lady. Fly away my little Akuma...and evilise her! again!

_*the Akuma hits Juleka's bracelet*_

_ (Juleka's POV) _

It happened again, and I didn't resist. I couldn't resist. "Welcome back **_Fearix_**. You have failed me twice but you can have your revenge as someone new if you get me Ladybug, Chat Noir and Viperion's miraculous. Do not fail me again! I am giving you the power to make everyone's worst fears come true! So fly my Fearix and have your revenge on the whole of Paris!"

"Ladybug, Chat Noir and Viperion's miraculous will be yours, Hawkmoth..."

_*Juleka transforms into Fearix*_

I loudly cackle knowing that I can finally seek my revenge. I look at myself with red, fiery wings and large red sword. This was perfect. "Oh, Luka..." I slowly approach his room when I hear my mom. She's always been on Luka's side...she could be my first victim.

"Oh hello, Mrs Couffaine... or should I say... ** _mother"_**

"Juleka...?" I laugh. "Juleka isn't here anymore...it's Fearix now," I say as I fling my weapon and point it straight at her heart. Just as I did, a bask of crocodiles come swimming over to the boat and the woman starts screaming. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!

_ (Luka's POV) _

I think I was a little too harsh on her. I should probably check up on her... Before I could open my door I hear a loud scream. Was that... my mom?! I rush outside and look around. "Mom? Where are you?!"

I go to the edge of the boat and see green objects swimming towards our boat. It couldn't be... crocodiles?! Uh oh. I look around and find my mom sitting in the corner with her eyes shut and trembling. I go up to her quickly and grab her hand. "Come on, you'll be safe in my room," I say as I rush her inside my room.

"How did this happen? There's never any crocodiles in this river..."

"Luka...your sister she's been-"

_Akumatised?...because of me?_

"It's okay mom...just stay here okay?"

She nods and I go outside closing the door behind me. I lean against the wall and sigh. This can't be happening. My sister was akumatised. Again. But this time it was...

_all my fault._


	4. "losing her."

As the salty tears dripped from my eyes, Sass flies out of my pocket and jumps up and down on my head. "Luka! I know you're upset but you have to free your sssister! Sssitting here and being upset is just going to make things worse!" I sigh, he was right. I had to make things better. For Paris. _For Juleka._

"I guess we know what time it is..."

"Ready when you are, Luka"

"Sass...scales slither"

Just as I finish transforming I try to follow Juleka whilst calling Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Oh come on come on pick up! I can't do thisss one on my own." Usually, I'm fine with fighting alone, just not with my sister. Not physically I'm not.

_ (Marinette's POV) _

"Phew, what a day that was," I say whilst walking back home with Tikki. "Marinette you should probably talk to-" Before she could finish, I hear constant screaming. I guess it's time to transform.

"Sorry Tikki, I hope it can wait..." She nods, I wonder who's been akumatised today...

"Tikki...spots on!"

I transform and see twenty calls from Viperion. _Uh oh_. I call him back and he answers immediately.

"FINALLY!" he shouts. Whoopsies.

"Sorry! I was busy!"

"It'sss fine but Juleka Couffaine's been akumatised! Agai-"

"Again?!" I interrupted. This is her third time being akumatised...

"Yup! and her power is making peoplesss fears come true."

That explains the screaming.

"I wonder what got her akumatised again. Poor thing."

 **"** Yea...poor thing. Anyway, think closely about you're worst fear and remember it! Meet you outside the Louve?"

"You got it!"

He hangs up.

He sounded a bit down... I hope he's okay. I guess I'll ask him afterwards.

_ (Adrien's POV) _

"Woohoo! That was a great day!" I say to Plagg whilst walking home. "Yea...what a day." he says, without his usual jolly tone. "You okay Plagg?" 

"Adrien. Do you only like Marinette because she's ladybug?"

"What! No! Of course not..."

"Okay then, why do you like her?" 

"Well she's so brave and smart and-"

"I'm talking about Marinette."

"Oh uh...well..."

It was embarrassing to say but I didn't know what to tell him. Jeez...I sound like such a bad person. I got so excited once I found out Ladybug's identity...I completely forgot to acknowledge Marinette. I suddenly start seeing people running around screaming. I look around and see spiders, insects and tiny holes everywhere. That isn't something we see every day...

"I'm sorry Plagg, but time to transform."

He softly groans and rolls his eyes."Ready when you are, Adrien"

"Plagg claws out!"

I transform and see over twenty calls from Viperion. He and I are best friends although he does get a bit sick over me trying to impress Ladybug. Well, he's gotta get used to it now.

I call Viperion back and he answers really instantly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! BUSY TOO?" he shouts. _Oof._

I lightly chuckle.

"Well, the cat's always got his paw stuck somewhere ehe heh"

"Lemme tell you, I for sure did not miss those horrendousss cat puns."

"Well, of course you did, snakey."

He groans. "Listen, Juleka Couffaine has been akumatised aga-"

"Again?!" Jesus! This is the third time.

"Jeez will people let me finish! Yesss! Again! And she can make people's fearsss come true, so think deeply about what you're most ssscared of and remember that! Meet at the Louve in 5?"

"You got it scaley!"

"Bye, bye kitty"

He hangs up. Worst fear huh? Easy. Closed spaces of course! God, I hate being trapped in that room of mine, it'll be worse enough to get trapped in public. We all meet up at the Louve and I went up to m'lady and kissed her hand.

"Well, hello m'lady"

Viperion rolls his eyes **,** "and here we go again"

Ladybug swiftly moves her hand,"Yea Kitty, there's gotta be less of that now."

"Oh. And why is that?" I say, pretending to be upset

"I uh...LOOK OUT! She moves us out of the way because Fearix was going to hit us.

"Come on let'sss go up there!" Viperion shouts as he jumps on the building with me and Ladybug following okay "ssso, have we figured out our worst fearsss?"

"Yup!"

"Mhm!" Ladybug says as she looks around "we really have to stop her, the city is outta control."

_ (Luka/Viperion's POV) _

I sigh, the city was outta control... _because of me._

"Viperion? Are you okay?" Ladybug says. Before I could answer, Chat interrupts me. "Guys c'mon! We have no time to lose!"

Okay then... I've worked with Chat for a few years now and he's NEVER interrupted me before... Almost seemed like he was...jealous?.

"Okay...uh well we should keep our eyes open just in case," Ladybug says. She seemed quite startled by the way Chat was acting too.

"Well we need to find where her Akuma isss...but if we go anywhere near her, she could attack usss." I say.

"He's right but there has to be some way we can get near her."

My friends shouldn't have to go through this because of me. If she wants Luka, _she'll get Luka._

"Hey, I gotta be somewhere really quick," I say as I look at them

"What?! You're ditching now? You can't just leave!" Ladybug says. 

"I'm not leaving okay?" I place my hand on her shoulder."I'll be back before you know it."

I notice Ladybug slightly blushing and I give her a confused look. I never really thought about having feelings for Ladybug because of Chat Noir. When I turn to look at him, he gives me a glare. I quickly take my hand off her shoulder.

"Well, I'll uh sssee you guys in a bit!"

"Be careful Viperion!"

I quickly jump away and go inside an alleyway.

"Sass, scalesss rest"

Sass plops onto my hands."Luka? What are you doing?!"

"Sass, I got us into this mess and I need to get myself out of it. Just trust me on this."

"Whatever you sssay, Luka."

I rush out the alleyway and see Juleka. Or Fearix, I guess.

"Hey! Over here!"

She coldly glances at me.

"Aha! There you are!"

"Luka! Watch out!" Ladybug shouts as I get distracted and Fearix hits me with her powers as I go flying towards the wall.

"NO!" Ladybug exclaims.

I completely forgot about what my fear was until it hit me.

"Well? What's your fear? Why is nothing appearing?!" Fearix asks, impatiently.

_Oh God no._

Just as I realise, I get up and run to where she might be. At her house. My heart beating fast with sweat dripping down my face. No, no no, this can't be happening!

_ (Marinette/Ladybug's POV) _

Just as I saw Luka get hit, I felt something pulling my arm. No, it wasn't Chat Noir... but I couldn't see what it was but it was pulling me towards... my house?! Oh no no no, this is bad, this is really bad.

"Chat, do me a favour and just stay here, and DON'T follow me."

"Whatever you say, Bugaboo"

Before I can respond, the thing pulling me got stronger as I got led onto the balcony of my own house. The pulling stopped until I heard someone coming up the stairs. Uh oh... I have to de-transform!

"Tikki spots off!"

As I was stood at my balcony it started pulling me closer and closer towards the edge as the footsteps got louder. I tried to look at who it was and I saw...Luka?...

"Marinette, please move away from the edge!" He yells as he starts getting closer and closer.

"I-i can't! I can't control myself!"

He tries to grab my hand but it's too late, the thing pulling me already tipped me over the edge.

"MARINETTE!"

_ (Luka's POV) _

I saw her as she started falling down from the building. Without any hesitation, _I jump with her._

I grab her hand and flip her over and hold her in my arms, making sure that I hit the ground first. I grab her tightly making sure nothing happens to her. I'm so stupid I shouldn't have gotten hit by Fearix. I'm so sorry Marinette. I was the reason she got tipped over because my greatest fear in the world was,

_losing her._


	5. "love?"

_ (Juleka/Fearix's POV) _

As I'm busy making people's fears come true, I turn around and see Luka about to fall from a very high building. Oh no no no! I look around and see a...mattress? I guess people have some weird fears...anyway, without thinking, I grab the mattress and push it underneath him and Marinette.

Hawkmoth suddenly starts yelling,"What is wrong with you?! I thought you wanted revenge!"

"I do Hawkmoth, but I don't want him to die!"

_ (Luka's POV) _

As I'm holding Marinette, I land on something and slightly hurt my back but at least I didn't break any bones. I lift Marinette's head off my chest and look at her.

"Are you okay...?

Without responding, she hugs me...

"Luka... why would you-" Tears start to fall from her eyes as I held her closer. Her little whimpers and soft crying broke my heart even more. 

"Shh...it's okay."

She slowly gets up and pulls me up as well. I look around and see her parents deeply glaring at me.

"Oh uh hi Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng..."

They don't respond. I mean I'm not surprised, I nearly risked Marinette's life. I look at Marinette as she wipes her tears. 

"I'm sorry...I should go."

"Luka! Wait!" Marinette shouts. I don't listen, I'm really sorry Marinette, but I still have to save my sister. I run in the direction of my house and transform again. I go up to where Chat and Ladybug were but I couldn't see Ladybug.

"Hey Chat, where'sss Ladybug?"

"Why do YOU care where SHE is? Hm hm hm?!"

"Uhm because we need to defeat Fearix...?"

"Are you sure there aren't any OTHER reasons?"

"Okay, what hasss gotten into you? You've never acted like thisss before! Why are you acting ssso protective over her?"

"It doesn't matter."

"C'mon Chat, you know you can tell me anything."

"Viperion, are you in love with Ladybug...?"

I chuckle. Me? Have feelings for Ladybug? Pfft! We're complete opposites! I'm basically the older and more mature version of Chat Noir whereas Ladybug is just...Ladybug.

"Ssseriously? That'sss why you were acting ssstrange? Chat, don't worry, she's all yoursss"

Ladybug quickly comes swinging over.

"Did I miss anything important?" She says whilst looking at me and Chat waiting for a response.

"No we were just going to think of a plan to try and sssee where the akumatised object is."

"Right so have we thought of anything?"

"Well how about I jump on her and-" 

"What?! You can't just jump on her! She'll attack you!" What is with all the interruptions today?! I can't even get a single sentence out!

"Oh, I've already thought about that."

"Okay...then what do we do?"

"Well, once I find the akumatised object, I'll use my sssecond chance, I'll tell you guys when it'sss sssafe then I'll jump with Chat Noir catching me and Ladybug can grab the object with Chat using his cataclysm to destroy it. Sssounds good?"

They both nod and we go with the plan. I jump onto Fearix and activate my second chance. She starts to struggle while I try to find the akumatised object and see it. _My bracelet_. The one I made for her birthday. I look at Ladybug and Chat Noir and shout.

"The akuma's in the bracelet!"

"Got it!!" They both yell.

Fearix hits me with her powers but nothing happens. Hm, I guess being Viperion made me be afraid of...nothing. Heh, fun.

I jump in the thought of Chat Noir catching me, but he just stands there.

"CHAT!!"

"Chat Noir! Catch him!"

"Oops, must've missed him, give me one-moment purr-incess."

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME CHAT!!"

As I keep falling, probably to my doom, Chat Noir finally catches me and lifts me up with his stick.

"Jeez, what wasss that about!"

"Sorry, I got distracted!" Right...distracted.

"Whatever, no time to talk, the akuma isss in the bracelet, ladybug it'sss your turn, I'll use my sssecond chance just in case"

I activate my second chance while Ladybug goes to grab the bracelet.

_ ~After capturing the Akuma~ _

We all pound it and Chat Noir's ring flashes because of using his cataclysm.

"You ssshould probably get going"

"Mhm, bye Sssnakey, bye m'lady" he winks at her before she leaves. Chat's always been a flirt, to both me and Ladybug, but more to Ladybug of course.

Ladybug facepalms as I chuckle. "Buh-bye Kitty."

Chat leaves and before I can say goodbye to Ladybug she pulls me towards her. Less than an inch of a gap between us as we both stare into each other's eyes. That shine. That colour. It looked so...familiar.

"Uh...Ladybug...?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange.."

"I'm fine Ladybug..." I lie, whilst looking into her eyes. I try really hard to familiarise myself with them. The tune of her heartbeat. The rhythm of her pulse. They sounded like a song of...love?

_ (Marinette/Ladybug's POV) _

I knew he was lying and I wish I could comfort him. As hard as it was to say, I've always had a thing for Viperion ever since he joined me and Chat. I just never knew when to confess because of Adrien. I knew you couldn't be in love with two people at the same time but...it was worth a shot.  
Since no one knows I'm Marinette and Adrien wouldn't find out either...   
I knew this was wrong but I had to do it...I had to do it someday, and today was that day... I pull Viperion even closer to me and look into his eyes, without thinking I just...


	6. "a kwami date."

_ (Luka/Viperion's POV) _

Did she just... _kiss me?_

I gently push her off me. I was still hurting, I couldn't just use her, but that wasn't the only reason. I didn't want to hurt Chat Noir. She looked at me with slightly hurt eyes as I look away. 

"I-i'm so sorry Ladybug...I can't."

She softly sighs."It's okay Viperion."

I knew it wasn't okay. I knew she was lying. I didn't want to hurt her...I just couldn't deal with anything right now.

_ (Marinette/Ladybug's POV) _

I really hope I didn't make things awkward... I looked into his eyes and he was so...broken. He looked so upset it pained me. He looks back at me with a tear streaming down his cheek. I wipe the tear off his cheek as he slowly lowers his head again. I lift his head up to look at me.

"It'll be okay. I know you're hurting and it's fine if you won't tell me why but I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

He slowly takes my hand off his cheek and holds it. His cold hands brought a small shiver down my spine as I held his hand even tighter."Thank you, Ladybug..."

He sits on the rooftop and I sit next to him.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk about anything?"

He sighs and looks at me.

"Ladybug...do you know what it feels like to have your heart broken?"

I nod. Of course, I did. Adrien did put me through quite a lot.

"Well let's just say I fell in love and got my own heartbroken."

"How did you get your own heartbroken?"

"I knew she was in love with someone else but I still thought I had a chance. I guess I was wrong. Just like always..."

His voice cracked as he spoke, he was in so much pain it hurt my heart to see him like this.

"It just hurts ya know. Not being good enough for someone. Seeing them with someone else and just comparing yourself to them every single day. _I guess love isn't as easy as they say it is, huh?"_

I sigh at the fact that I couldn't do anything to help him. I felt so...useless. I knew exactly how he felt.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Of course I am. That girl is easy to fall for. She's perfect. But she's fallen for the wrong guy. I don't trust him because he's hurt her before. Countless times and she came to me for comfort. I guess I've just always been the second choice."

"But all this pain and sorrow...how have you not been akumatised yet?..."

"Let's just say that it's always been easy for me to fake my happiness. I don't properly remember the last time I was truly happy."

I place my hand on his and look at him.

"That girl doesn't deserve you. I love you Viperion. I always have."

He looks away, scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Love is a strong word."

"I'm serious Viperion. Ever since the day you joined, I just felt something."

"Why?"

I look at him giving him a confused, bewildered look.

"Why are you in love with me? You don't even know who I really am."

"I don't need to. I know for a fact that if I ever make proper eye contact with your true self. I'll fall in love. Again."

He looks at me holding his hand. As I try to move my hand, he holds it back. He looks into my eyes and gives me a soft smile. He moves my hair behind my ear and keeps looking at me getting very flustered. He chuckles. That was the first time I heard him properly laugh today. Before he could do anything else, my earring flashes. Ugh seriously?!

"Well...I guess it's time for you to go... Thank you, Ladybug. For everything."

I see him as he leaves. God. I wish I knew who he was under that mask.

_ (Luka's POV) _

I go back to my house and de-transform.

"Sass. Scalesss rest."

I hand Sass some cheese and sit on my bed.

"Ssso...Ladybug huh?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you two ssseem like a perfect match!"

I chuckle but honestly deep down I was absolutely flustered. 

"Sass, you know I'm in love with Marinette."

He facepalm. 

"Heyyyy! Well, who do you like? You seem to mention Ladybug's kwami a lot. Anything special?"

He blushes as I chuckle."I- uh ladybug's kwami?! oh uh hehe uh"

"C'mon Sass, what's she called?"

"Okay fine! Her name is Tikki, she'sss the cutest and the most perfect kwami you'll ever meet. She's ssso beautiful and so kind-hearted and selfless-"

I interrupt him whilst laughing.

"Hey! What's ssso funny!"

"Hehe, nothing! It's just that you sound exactly like me when I'm talking about Marinette- WAIT! SASS YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH LADYBUG'S KWAMI?!"

"Uh no of course not! Kwami's can't uh fall in love..."

"Mhmmmmm"

"OKAY FINE! I really am in love with Ladybug's kwami."

"Well do you know where she is right now?"

"Well yes-"

"Okay perfect! You two should go on a uh...kwami date!"

"But Luka, we can't leave our owner's side!"

"I'm sure it won't be long. Just enjoy yourself!"

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred per cent! Trust me, go. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Okay Luka...I'm trusting you!"

I nod as I see him leave and I wave goodbye. I lie back down on my bed.

_ (Marinette's POV) _

As I'm talking to Tikki about what happened with Viperion, I hear a knock on my window. I see a small blue kwami appear inside my bedroom.

"Sass! What are you doing here!" Tikki shouts.

"Greetingsss, I am Sass."

"The snake kwami? So you're Viperion's kwami!"

 **"** Yesss. That is me. And I am here to ask whether you would very kindly allow Tikki, to go on a uh date with me..."

I gasp.

"YES YES YES YES!!!" I yell, I ship them so bad!

"Marinette! What if someone gets akumatised?" Tikki says. She was right but I couldn't let them miss her date!

"Oh, I'm sure Chat Noir could handle it for a while! Don't worry Tikki! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Just go! Trust me, everything is under control!"

"Okay fine! Thanks, Marinette!"

"Anytime Tikki! Enjoy your kwami date!"

I look at them leave. THEY WERE SO CUTE!! I never knew kwamis could go on dates.

I lie on my bed thinking about mine and Viperion's kiss. Well, my kiss more precisely but it still counts. He really was perfect... I wish I knew who he really was.

As I'm thinking about Viperion, I get a ding on my phone.

Great. Kagami's going to be there. I'm gonna be third-wheeling my own relationship. I groan thinking that I had nothing better to do. I quickly get up. What if I see Viperion there?!   
Omg, what is wrong with me! Marinette! You are in a relationship! Keep control!

_ (Luka's POV) _

I lay on my bed and see a text from my friends.

Well, I had nothing better to do anyway and Sass was gone. So I guess it's...

_party time._


	7. "ladybug?"

_ (Marinette's POV) _

As dumb as it may sound, I'd never been to a party before! Well, I've been to birthday parties and school dance parties but never an actual party. You know, ones with loud music and drinking. I gasp, this will be the first day I get to drink! With Adrien! I rush to my wardrobe to find the party dress I had been working on. This would be the perfect day to wear it. I quickly rampage through my closet to find it. Usually, Tikki helps me in situations like this, but I hope she's enjoying her date with Sass. I'm so happy for her!

I quickly put the outfit on and tie my hair in a high ponytail and do my make-up. Eek! I actually looked really pretty. And this dress turned out to be prettier than I thought. I can't wait for the party, it's going to be so much fun! I quickly texted Adrien to ask whether if he was going to pick me up or not.

Well, that's just great. So much for being excited huh? I sigh whilst heading downstairs and waving bye to my parents. I started walking and wishing that I had brought a jacket or sweater. It sure was freezing...

_ (Luka's POV) _

I look at the time and look at my closet for an outfit. Hmm...what could I wear... Let's go with... ah! perfect!

I quickly change into my outfit and put on a jacket as I start to head outside in the freezing cold. It was pitch black outside and I could barely see anything. I keep walking as I bump into someone and cause them to fall. I quickly grab them in my arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm so sorry!"

_I'd recognise that voice anywhere._

"Marinette? What are you doing so late at night?"I say, as I slowly pull her up.

"I was uh going to a party..."

"Oh wow, me too!"

"Oh that's great, there's only one in town so do you wanna go together...?"

I smile and lightly chuckle.

"I would be honoured, Mademoiselle," I say as I bow in front of her.

She giggles as I blush, thank God it was dark so she couldn't see me turning completely red. I could barely see her until the street lights finally turn on and I look at her.

Wow. That's all I can say. From top to bottom, she looked gorgeous. God, why did she have to be so perfect? I didn't know getting over her would be this hard...I look down at myself and realise that I maybe should've put more effort into my clothing. Looking at her I kept reminding myself that she was someone else's. I sigh, wishing I had confessed sooner...

"You okay?"

I nod slowly knowing deep down that I wasn't.

We start walking as I see her shivering. I take my jacket off and put it over her shoulders.

"You need this more than I do," I say whilst giving her a soft smile.

She wraps herself around the jacket. "Thank you, Luka."

 _Anything for you._ "You're welcome..."

It was a silent, awkward walk the rest of the journey. I'm glad she wasn't bringing up the day when I nearly lost her. Suddenly, her phone gets a notification.

I see her looking at her phone and sighing.

"Adrien?" I ask.

"Yea... he just texted me that he's reached."

"Why did he not come to pick you up?"

"He went to pick up Kagami."

_Hmm, I don't trust that kid at all._

"Oh..."

"Yea, I was kinda hoping he would pick me up but this was all he said" she shows me her phone

"Wow, I'm sorry..."

I look at her as she sighs, it hurt me to see her like this but how could I make her feel better? That kid was such a jerk. It's so dangerous outside at this time and he let Marinette walk to a party, alone?!

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all be better when we get there," I say as I go to wrap my arm around her shoulder but stop myself. I couldn't let myself get hurt again.

"I hope you're right, Luka."

_ (Marinette's POV) _

I wrapped Luka's jacket around me tightly. Not just because it was cold, it just made me feel better. I never realised how much Luka cares about me and my feelings. I just hope I look good enough for the party tonight. Not just the party but for Adrien.

"Oh, we're finally here!"

"Ladies first," Luka says whilst opening to door for me. _Charming._

"Well, thank you!" 

I go in and Woah. There were people EVERYWHERE. The music blasted loudly as I stared at everything with my mouth wide open. There was something happening in every corner of the room, beer pong on the right corner all the way to spin the bottle on the left. Massive laser beam lights covered the entire room. So, THIS is what you call a party?!

"You okay?" Luka asks. I'm presuming he asked because my mouth was widely opened like a massive cage. I nod and look at him.

"This is kinda my first ever party heh..."

"Oh, wow. Well, enjoy it to your heart's content! I'll be over there near the drinks if ya need me."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Do you want me to stay...?"

 _Yes._ "You don't have to, it's fine..."

"I'll stay if you want me to?"

 _Yes, please stay._ "It's fine, don't worry!"

"Oh, okay well then enjoy yourself, blueberry"

Did he just call me... _blueberry?!_ I was gonna say something back but he was gone, he never took back his jacket... I sighed, I guess it was time to look for Adrien. I start walking around looking for a tall, blonde boy as I finally approach him.

"Hey, Adrien!"

"Heyyyyy"

He sounded really drowsy and confused.

"Uhm, are you okay?"

"I'm greattttt, babeeeee"

Oh, of course...he was drunk. He quickly passes me a drink.

I put the drink into my mouth. Gross. I thought beer tasted better than this. As I slowly start getting drunk, Adrien attempts to kiss me.

"Adrien...stop."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"There are girls all over Paris that want to be in your position right now. Are you seriously turning ME down?!"

"Y-yes I am!"

"God, you're pathetic, I'll just find someone else," he says whilst pushing me aside and walks away. I couldn't say anything at all. I was...shocked. But most of all, I was angry. Really angry. I start gulping down every drink I found. I couldn't control myself and so I kept drinking and getting drunker and drunker. Pathetic huh? _I'll show him pathetic._

_ ~ sometime later~ _

_ (Luka's POV) _

As I was talking to my friends, I suddenly see Adrien take Kagami upstairs whilst holding her in his arms. That means...Marinette's all alone? I tell my friends that I have to go and I start looking for her. This place was huge! That Adrien guy really doesn't deserve her. I hope she's okay...I start looking in every corner as I trail my eyes to the pool table where I see her dancing. Oh god. I start to get closer.

"Marinette! Get down!"

"Noooooo, I'm stayyiingg uppp hereeee, alll nighhhhtttt!!!"

She was really drunk. There was only one solution. I get up on the pool table and pick her up in my arms. 

"Let's get going now, blueberry."

"Noooooooo!"

I roll my eyes and walk outside with her in my arms. I put her down and wrap my arm around her to help her walk. As we were walking she starts begging me to pick her up because her legs hurt. I pick her up and hold her whilst we were walking. After a few minutes, my legs started to ache and I put her down on a bench and I sit next to her and sigh.

"Marinette, c'mon, we gotta get you home." I look at her as we lock eyes with each other. That shine...it looked so familiar...? She gets closer to me and I gently push her away and look back at her eyes trying to familiarise myself with them. I start to remember when it suddenly hits me. It couldn't be...could it be? Was she really...

_ladybug?_


	8. "pain."

_ (Luka's POV) _

Marinette and Ladybug...are the same people?! But that means...Did Ladybug lie about being in love with me? I mean if they are the same people then she must have lied because Marinette's in love with Adrien! You can't be in love with two people at the same time! What was I even thinking? Ladybug, being in love with me?

_So, I guess that kiss never meant anything to her except a gift of pity._

I sigh and look at Marinette as she fell asleep on the bench. Her parents would kill me if they saw her like this, they already hate me enough. I guess I'll have to take her back to mine. I lift her up in my arms and start to make my way to my boat. I can't stop thinking about how she lied to me to try and make me feel better...

_ ~at Luka's boat~ _

I place her on my bed gently making sure she doesn't wake up. I slowly take my jacket off her and give her my blanket. Hopefully, that keeps her warm. I sit on the floor next to my bed whilst thinking about everything she said to me on the day she kissed me. I didn't know what to think. I look at my window and see Sass and Tikki knock. I quickly go and open the window to let them in.

"Oh, Tikki your owner'sss right- I MEAN, TIKKI SSSHOULDN'T YOU GET GOING?!"

"Don't worry Sass, I already know."

"What? How? Luka, you aren't meant to know!" Tikki exclaims. Too late now huh.

"I kinda figured it out, I guess..."

"You can't tell anyone about this Luka!"

"I know, Sass, don't worry... anyway how was your date?"

"Oh, it was magnificent, we ate cheese and macaroonsss all-day and then we kiss-"

"Shhhh, he doesn't need to know all the details!" Tikki interrupts him.

I chuckle, aww they were so cute. I see Tikki quickly go into Marinette's purse. Ah, so that's why she used to talk to her purse all the time. Makes sense. Sass goes into my pocket and immediately starts snoring. Gosh, I wish I could fall asleep that quick. I go to lay on the floor when I hear Marinette's phone ring. It was from Adrien. I pick up the phone for her and walk outside my room.

"Marinette? Where are you?"

"Hey, it's Luka, she's at my house, I was there at the party and she got drunk so I took her to mine."

"Oh, blue-haired boy huh? Well, did she ask to be taken home?"

"No...but if she stayed there, things could've been dangerous for her."

"Well, I'm the only one who decides what's dangerous for her. Who do you think you are?"

"Someone who actually cares about her."

"Oh, so you think you're so funny huh? I'll show you funny. Watch me." He hangs up. Righttttt... This is why I don't trust this guy. He's always got something weird up his sleeve. Reminds me of someone actually... I shouldn't overthink it. I'll just go to sleep.

_ ~The next day~ _

_ (Marinette's POV) _

I slowly start to wake up. What happened last night...? I rub my eyes to see where I was and sit up. I look around and see Luka asleep on the floor. The party...he must've brought me home...My head starts to ache and I groan whilst holding it. I see Luka slowly open his eyes.

"Marinette? Are you okay?"

"Y-yea my head just hurts...a lot."

"Oh...you must be hungover then. I'll get you some water and breakfast."

"Thank you, Luka..."

I see him as he slowly gets up and walks out of the room. I could see that his legs were aching. He must have carried me all the way from the party. I fling my legs over the edge of the bed as I look around his room. Where was his guitar? He always used to have it out before. He walks back into the room with a tray full of macaroons and pancakes.

"Sorry, it's not much..."

"It's more than enough. Thank you." I say whilst smiling at him. He slightly smiles back and sits back on the ground as I start eating.

"Do you want me to drop you home?"

"I think I should be fine on my own."

I didn't want to bother him too much. God knows what I did last night. I can barely remember anything.

_ (Luka's POV) _

As she finished eating, she made her way outside the boat. We both said our goodbyes as she started to head off. I sigh and make my way to my room. I sit on my bed and moments later I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said as I got off my bed to see who it was. I see Adrien Agreste walk into my room and he closes the door behind him.

"Oh, hey Adri-" before I could finish he pushes me on the ground.

"Dude! What the-"

He wraps his hands around my neck and starts to choke me.

As I struggled to breathe he whispers into my ear.

_"You don't mess with an Agreste, Couffaine."_

He lets go of my neck as I try to gasp for air. He then aims a solid punch on my jaw as my head tilts to the side. I still couldn't breathe from the choking so I couldn't turn my head to look at him. He aggressively lifts me up by my collar and punches me on my other jaw as I fell to the floor again.

"So what you're just not gonna fight back?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Adrien..."

" _Pathetic..._ " he says as he keeps punching me. Blood gushing inside my mouth as I groan loudly and he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Don't.make.a.sound."

He starts to choke me again. I cough and try to grasp some air but it's no use. His hands were tightly wrapped around my neck as he continued to hurt me. He lets go as he starts to see me nearly pass out. As he stands up, I try getting up but he places a strong kick to my stomach.

"What? You thought I was done?" 

I fall back on the ground as he continuously kicks me. I hold my stomach in pain as tears slowly start to fall from my eyes. No...I couldn't cry. I can't let Hawkmoth take advantage of that. I silently groan as his kicks get harder and harder and my body gets weaker and weaker.

"That's enough to teach you a lesson. You dare tell anyone about this, I'll make sure I'll hurt Marinette...in front of your eyes."

I couldn't respond. My body ached, top to bottom. I held my stomach as I lay on the floor and saw him leave. Sass flew out of my pocket and looks at me.

"Luka! Are you okay?! No wait that'sss a bad question, of course, you're not okay..."

"I'm fi-fine Sa-Sass..."

"I'm ssso sssorry I couldn't help you, Luka..."

"It's fine Sass... the-there wasn't mu-much you could do an-anyway..."

I sit in front of my mirror whilst looking at my bruised face. His hand print was still around my neck...

"Sass...could y-you grab so-some of Juleka's fo-foundation...?"

"Of course, Luka."

He hurries out of my room and quickly grabs Juleka's foundation and gives it to me.

"Th-thank you..."

I start to apply the foundation on my bruised face whilst groaning. Thank God this was a full coverage foundation and it covered all my bruises, I couldn't bear the risk of seeing Marinette get hurt. As I start to go back to my bed I start hearing screams outside. Guess it was time to fight again...

"Luka, I'm sssure Ladybug and Chat Noir can manage this one on their own."

"Sass, I swore on my life that I'd protect Paris, my family and my friends. I have to keep my promise."

"Okay, Luka...whenever you're ready."

"Sass...scales slither."

I transform and quickly go outside. My body still ached, I guess this suit couldn't heal your bruises huh? Ladybug and Chat Noir had already made it up to the building, I quickly make my way up to them. I could barely even stand straight.

"Heyyyy, are you okay?" Ladybug asks.

I nod as I look around for the akumatised villain.

"Who isss it today...?"

"A small kid, it should be easy if he wasn't holding a massive spear in his hand."

"Let'sss make it quick." I activate my second chance and try and jump over one of the building but lose my balance and fall straight down. Ow... I could hear Ladybug and Chat Noir run up to me.

"Jesus, are you okay?!"

I slightly groan as I look at them.

"Yup! I'm fine!" They both make their way down to me as we go to defeat the Akuma.

The fight wouldn't be too long but it was weird. Knowing Ladybug's identity didn't make it any easier either. I tried my best to avoid her because of her stupid lies.

_ ~After capturing the Akuma~ _

I make my way to leave before we 'pound it.' I wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. I hear Chat Noir leave and start hearing Ladybug call my name behind me.

"Viperion! Wait!"

I refuse to stop. I couldn't bear talking to her. She uses her yo-yo to jump in front of me.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange?!"

"Nothing...it doesn't matter," I say as I look at her. She lifts her hand up as I flinch and move my head, thinking that she was going to hit me. _Just like Adrien._ She gives me a shocked look and slowly puts her hand on my cheek. 

"Did you think I was going to...hurt you?..."

I look back at her with tears slowly filling in my eyes. 

"I-I'm ssso sorry Ladybug..."

"Viperion...you know I'd never hurt you..."

_You already did..._

"I know... I just-"

Without letting me finish, she hugs me. I groan from the pain in my stomach but attempt to hug her back. She puts both hands on my cheek and starts to lean in closer.

"N-no I can't..." I gently push her away. "I don't want you to do this because you feel bad for me..."

"What?... Viperion, you know I'm in love with you..."

_No, no you're not..._

"I know, but I'm just, I-..."

"I understand, Viperion, I'll always be here for you."

I slightly smile at her as my bracelet starts flashing.

"Goodbye, Ladybug..."

I quickly make my way to my room and de-transform. The pain throbs in my guts, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. When it wanes I can move, when it returns I can only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep until it had passed. There was still the taste of blood inside my mouth and my abdomen was purple and lumpy where it should be smooth. Every step feels like a nail bomb exploding in my innards. It hurt...so badly. I was in so much

_pain._


	9. "his breaking point."

I lay on my bed hoping that the pain will go away as I start hearing another knock. Please don't be Adrien...please don't be Adrien. I tell them to come in as I see a familiar blue shade of colour walk into my room.

"Oh, hey Marinette..."

"Hey Luka!" She comes in and looks at me. "You seem kinda down, what's wrong?"

I sigh as she sits next to me.

"I'm fine, Marinette."

"No you're not...Luka, tell me what's wrong. It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up for too long."

She notices me looking down as she makes me look at her. I look away in the fear of her knowing that I was Viperion.

"I-it doesn't matter..." I possibly couldn't tell her anyway, Adrien would kill me.

"Luka, stop being so stubborn. Just tell me what's wrong."

I don't respond. She shakes her head whilst looking around my room and seeing the open bottle of foundation.

"You do make-up?"

"Huh? What do you mea- oh...right uh ye-yea! I do..."

"I mean, you have foundation on right now." She giggles. _Adorable._ "Want me to take it off?"

"NO! I'm sorry I mean, no thank you..."

She looks at me, confused. I mean, I don't blame her. She opens the bag she brought and passes me a box of macaroons. Teal macaroons. My all-time favourite.

"For me?..."

"Yup! I know they're your favourite so I thought I'd get them for you."

I smile at her and go to grab one but remind myself of the pain in my stomach. I move my hand away, eating would just make it worse...

"Y-you don't want one...?"

"I'm not really hungry...you can leave them here if you want."

"But Juleka said you haven't had anything since the morning."

"I just don't feel like eating...I'm sorry," I say whilst holding my stomach.

She gives me a small 'oh' as she puts the macaroons on my bed. She looked so upset, I possibly couldn't let her leave like this. One macaroon wouldn't hurt...right? I take one and eat it as she looks at me whilst smiling. Phew, at least she feels better.

Well, at least my stomach doesn't hur- "Ow" I say whilst holding my stomach in pain. Yup, eating definitely made it worse...

"Luka? Are you okay?" she places her hand on my stomach as I groan more. She starts to lift my shirt up as I remember that I hadn't covered the bruises there yet. I quickly pull my shirt down.

"Y-you should go..." I say whilst trying to hold my tears back.

"Luka..."

"I-i" I couldn't take it anymore so the tears started to fall as I dug my face into my hands and broke down. Hopefully, this foundation is waterproof.

Oh...Luka," She faces me towards her and hugs me.

I wrapped my arms around her and cried on her shoulder, not just because of the pain but because of holding everything in for so long. It hurt...so much. I slowly let go and look at her with tears in my eyes.

_"I-i'm so sorry, Marinette..."_

She hugs me tightly and puts my head back on her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, just let everything out..."

And I did, I let everything out. I broke down in front of her, completely. Tears fell from my eyes like a waterfall as I held onto her. I couldn't hold it in anymore, it hurt to hold it in for so long... I really needed someone to hold and I'm so glad that it was her. I knew I wouldn't get akumatised because she was there. And she always makes me feel better. My heart ached as the tears kept falling from my face. She strokes my hair and slowly lifts my head off her shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you, Luka..." She places her hand on my bruised cheek as I let out a slight groan and look away from her. I take her hand off my cheek and hold it.

"Does your cheek hurt? What happened?"

"I uh- fell? And bruised my face...?" Lying to her wasn't easy but I had to do it... _to protect her..._

"But I don't see any bruis- oh...you used the foundation to cover the bruises?"

I sigh and give her a slight nod.

"I just didn't want anyone to worry, I guess..."

She puts her hand on my hand and leans her head on my shoulder. I wrap an arm around her shoulder whilst leaning my head on hers.

"Whatever you're going through Luka...I'll always be there for you. I'll never hurt you."

_Like I said before, you already did, Marinette...you already did._

"Hey...I actually have something for you. I'll go get it." I say.

"Oh, what is it?"

I get up and open my drawer and take out a small red box.

"Here ya go, I actually got it about a month ago on your birthday but I never got the chance to give it to you..."

"Oh, thank you, Luka," she smiles and takes it from me and opens it. "It's a necklace with a ladybug on it, thank you so much, Luka. But why a ladybug?"

"Well, ladybugs are a sign of good luck and ladybugs make people smile and you always make me smile. But it's also to do with our Ladybug. She's brave, sweet and kind...just like you but you've shown me that you don't need to save people to be a superhero. You don't need to have a suit to be a superhero. All you need is a kind heart and all you need is to be like Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"That was...the nicest thing someone's ever said to me..."

I lightly chuckle. "Would you like me to put it on?"

"Yes please."

She gives me the necklace as I sit behind her and put it on. I'm so glad she liked it...

"It's beautiful...I promise to never take it off!"

"That's a pretty big promise, Ma-Ma-Marinette."

"Hey! I said you couldn't call me that! But you still remember the first day we met?"

_How could I forget the best day of my life..._

"Of course I do! Do you still have my guitar pick?"

"Yup! I carry it around wherever I go!"

I sit back down next to her whilst smiling. "I'm glad you liked the necklace."

"I love the necklace, Luka. Thank you. But I should probably head home now."

"Would you like me to drop you off?"

"I think I'll be fine on my own. Thank you."

"Are you sure? It's pretty dark outside. And there's been lots of kidnapping reports this week..."

"Mhm! I'm sure I'll be fine."

I see her leave as I remember something.

"Marinette, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Take this with you, just in case." I hand her a small bracelet. "It has a tracker in it and an emergency button. You can take it off once you get home. I want to make sure nothing happens to you. And if something does happen, then this will tell me where you are. Okay?"

She smiles at me and puts the bracelet on.

"Got it, thank you, Luka." She hugs me before she leaves whilst I stand there, blushing, like an idiot.

_ (Marinette's POV) _

Wow...that was...a lot. I had never seen Luka so broken before. I must have been so blind. He was hurting for a long time, but I never noticed. He acted so happy all the time. But he never was. I glance at the necklace he gave me. It really was beautiful... I just couldn't believe how easy it was for him to fake his happiness...

"Wow, Marinette. That was very emotional."

"Right Tikki? I couldn't believe how he was able to hide his emotions for so long..."

"Well, at least he found someone to open up to. You should be happy that it was you. That means he trusts you."

She was right. He did let all of his emotions out. He did trust me. He was probably so tired of holding it all in that he had finally reached...

_his breaking point._


End file.
